<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Puppy by Gomo66</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173829">Puppy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomo66/pseuds/Gomo66'>Gomo66</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Play, Chasity, Dark, Dom Stiles, Foot Fetish, Forced Kink, Forced pup play, Kink, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Pup Play, Pup gear, Pup gear being on for unrealistic amounts of time, Scent Kink, Self milking, Smut, Sub Liam, Sub Theo, kinda non con, minor fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomo66/pseuds/Gomo66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The government tests everyone at 20, you are either put in sub Dom or other.... Theo finds out the truth behind pup play...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Puppy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theos foot wouldn't stop tapping. Stiles was supposed to be home five minutes ago, normally he wouldn't freak out. But this time it could be bad. </p><p>The door then unlocked and Theo took a breath. </p><p>"Hey sorry paperwork was a bitch" stiles walked in hugging Theo, kissing his neck. </p><p>"So obviously nothing that required you to stay, what did you get"</p><p>"high level Dom" Theo sighed in relief resting on stiles should. </p><p>"Thats a relief"</p><p>"your so sure you might be dominant"</p><p>"So we find someone submissive and keep him as a third" Theo leaned up kissing stiles. "I just didn't want to get the call saying you were being made into a toilet or something."</p><p>"We're fine, you gotta cut back on the research, your letting it get in your head" Theo nodded. </p><p>"Your right, two years in this Shit and I can't go three days without wondering if someone's going to display a sign or something" Theo kissed stiles letting his hands wrap around stiles. "Now I'm just worried"</p><p>"you'll be fine, but, if something happens I'll be there, we never leave eachother" </p><p>"Yeah" Theo kissed stiles again. "It would be nice if I remembered the night that I professed my love for you"</p><p>"I think you needed half a bottle of scotch to say it"</p><p>"ugh don't mention that Shit, I'm never having another sip of scotch in my life" Theo laughed. He finally felt safe enough to let stiles move alone. </p><p>Then he wasn't. He pinned stiles to the wall kissing him hard. </p><p>"Ya know I'm the Dom."</p><p>"Shut it and let me Fuck you" Theo bit his lip. "Please" stiles nodded grabbing at Theos shirt. Tugging it off and rubbing his hands over rheos chest. "Fuck" </p><p>"like the veiw"</p><p>"Yeah" stiles nodded letting Theo suck a hickie onto his neck. "Ya know, your making me look like a bad Dom"</p><p>"shhhh" Theo smiled. "Let me have my fun" </p><p>"Fine" stiles kissed Theo then letting Theo take off his shirt and tug down his shorts. "We should take this to the bedroom" Theo smirked. Stiles nodded as his hand wrapped around Theos dick. Thick and decently long. Stiles was longer but Theo could make someone's hole gape like crazy. Stiles was one of the lucky few to get the sensation.</p><p>When they finally got to the bedroom stiles was pushed back onto the bed, Theo finished stripping and then grabbed at stiles pants tugging them off. Then he went in. Licking stiles hard first and then slowly going from balls to ass. Theo liked stiles ass, little bit of hair and just the right amount of sweat. Nothing too overwhelming. </p><p>"Oh Fuck me"</p><p>"Yeah you want my dick, ready to be stretched out?" Theo met stiles eyes, Theo stood thrusting his dick alongside stiles hole, a grazing shot. "Grab the lube and get your hole ready for me" stiles nodded going to his nightstand. "Start with two fingers, I know you can take it" stiles nodded uncapping the lube and massaging his hole. "Fuck you look so good, hard Dom getting ready for a dick."</p><p>"Fuck yeah" stiles moaned sliding in a third finger. Theo had moved next to stiles face, his dick bobbing infront of stiles. Stiles turned sucking in the head moaning out. "Fuck. Your pre tastes amazing" </p><p>"Yeah? Am I going to have to eat you out when I'm done and share my huge load?"</p><p>"Oh Fuck yeah" stiles moaned. "Fuck four fingers, please" Theo nodded slapping his cock on stiles face one last time. </p><p>He lined up his dick and started pushing in. Stiles hole pulsed and stretched around him.  "Holy Fuck your big. I forgot how this was" Theo smiled kissing stiles neck. </p><p>"Yeah? Bottoming kinda fun?"</p><p>"Fuck yeah. Also Fuck you. You are so paying for this when your my sub" Theo nodded biting stiles shoulder. </p><p>"I'm fine with that. Of course you'll have to remember tonight... And if I Fuck you till you can't think-" Theo paused."Fuck I'm gunna make myself cum" </p><p>"Yeah? You like me all vulnerable to your dick?" Stiles curled closer kissing Theo. "Too bad your dick isn't magic." Stiles chuckled rubbing Theos nipples. "I'm getting close" stiles arched back moaning. "Fuck right there keep going" Theo nodded thrusting as fast as he could, letting out a gasp as he came, he kept going though he milked himself inside stiles hole until he felt stiles shoot his load next to him. </p><p>"Fuck" Theo leaned back. "Fuck" Theos muscles tensed and shook from the orgasm, his dick spasmed uncontrollably as the last little drops of cum fell down his still hard dick. </p><p>"Looms like you might have fucked your own brains out" stiles leaned over him kissing his cheek. "Now common and eat these loads"</p><p>"isn't it bad to have dessert after din-" stiles finger went over his lips. </p><p>"Finish that word and I will be forced to never Fuck you again" Theo rolled his eyes turning stiles around to get a better veiw of his ass</p><p>The rest of the night was filled with cuddling, it was a nerve wracking time, the placements were pretty serious. Most people got sub or Dom but some people got government mandated procedures, Theo had studied it, it mainly focused around people with high potentials of danger that also had a high submissive ranking. It was fascinating but only because it was so secretive. </p><p>The next morning Theo kissed stiles cheek. Stiles was exausted and needed some sleep, but Theos appointment was early. </p><p>He was fidgeting in the waiting room, something he picked up from stiles. But eventually he was led into a room and they started the test, it sounded like an mri but it was far more complex, all subconsciously focused, Theo was just told to look at a red dot the entire time, to keep focus on it. </p><p>Eventually he was brought into a room, two guards entered with a doctor and Theo's stomach sank. He sat across from Theo and the two guards placed their hands in Theos shoulders, pining him in the chair. </p><p>"Mr reaken, you've been studying the more demanding submissive roles recently correct?"</p><p>"For the past two years" Theo tried to steady his breathing but he knew something was wrong. </p><p>"Then I'll ask you this, do you believe it's true?" Theo paused, and looked down. "Before you answer, know that it won't change anything, I've already decided your fate"</p><p>"Then I know it isn't true. You lied to everyone"</p><p>"Well I didn't create the lie, but I do keep it going as a simple truth." He smugly leaned back. "See the test is mostly to see if someone has the potential to make our lives difficult. To see if someone has the potential to expose us. You can't imagine how much money we can make off of selling people gear and accessories."</p><p>"But you can never be sure that people would buy the gear without being told they would need it"</p><p>"exactly, I do like it when people catch on quick, not that it matters." He opened the folder chuckling. "Huh turns out they could determine whether to make you a dog or a urinal."</p><p>"So your going to go with whatever ones going to make more money" Theo nose was scrunched up. He was beyond pissed, beyond angry. "You ruin people's lives"</p><p>"I think I make the world a much calmer place, and based off that look and well you were right I guess, pup it is" Theo lunged at the man, somehow the guards grip slipped off the gown they gave him and Theo was able to land a very hard punch and start choking the man out. Then he felt a needle go in his back. His vision started to blur right at the doctor started to pass out, his own grip weakening, his last conscious thought was being pulled off seeing the doctors nose bleed. </p><p>When Theo woke up he jolted only to hit a cage, he was in pain, he looked around seeing the a ratty pair of red vans. Stiles vans. He jolted forward hitting the front, but he had mitts on, a gag filled his mouth, and he felt weak. </p><p>"I'm sorry the seditive for the surgery leaves them quite aggressive when they wake up." Theo met stiles eyes, trying to pour out that it was right. Wishing he had the stability or room to use his arms. </p><p>"Can I see him"</p><p>"we don't recommend that, he became violent when he found out. The rush of emotions usually stops after they are processed fully." Stiles nodded biting his thumb. "I have the sheet ready for his adoption once he's done. You can sign it now and then control what procedures you'd like done" Theo felt weak, he layed in the cage seeing stiles sign the papers, tears roles down Theos eyes as the pain settled in. "Thank you, we'll get started on these now, he should be ready in about three weeks to a month."</p><p>"Thank you" stiles turned and was led out of the room. Then Theo blacked out again. </p><p>When he woke up again he was in more pain. His legs were aching and his throat felt like it was swelling. He could guess that they either fully removed or fucked with us vocal cords, and they definetly cut his knees. Not cutting a dog's knees was almost illegal. Luckily it was also completely reverable. Stiles always said he'd never go perminant. He couldn't hear the feeling of knowing something couldn't be undone. </p><p>All he could do was hope that it would be exposed. The first week he had been mostly unconscious. The second week he was introduced to the brainwashing. He had read about it before. It was supposed to calm them down make them used to acting a new way. Only instead it was forcing triggers, making Theos head cloudy. Making him respond to triggers that would be implanted deeper into his subconscious. It was changing him physically, he would get hard when it told him he was a dog. But he knew that it was a lie. He could feel things being locked away, that's as the key, telling them that it was erased only worked if they were kept on whatever drug they pumped into the room to make Theo aroused, but licking away everything, until he was much more basic minded. He kept the truth close, his limited ability to grab at memories. It felt like he was looking at a highlight reel of his life. His first date with stiles, where he took stiles to the place that he had gotten fired from, then getting take out and eating in stiles jeep. His first time, stiles pinned him down and started kissing him, making out led to stiles jerking them off and then Theo turned around. It was quick and messy but it was what he loved, stiles didn't need a big show, he just needed Theo. The brainwashing also allowed Theo to focus on things he thought he had forgotten. The night with stiles when he got way too drunk. He professed his love, how he would stay with stiles no matter what. Stiles then joked that it was okay for him to commit murders now, Theo laughed and said that he'd bring the shovel.  Almost every memory he could grab onto was about stiles, except for the conversation with the doctor... And the doctors eyes rolling back as his nose bled. That made theo feel good. </p><p>After a week of constant brainwashing Theo felt like he was out of his body. He felt weak and weird light, the whole time his cock had been forced into being hard but never could get any attention. The he was brought into a room. For the first time he felt normal air enter his lungs. He felt his dick quickly grow soft and his head less foggy. But he was heavily restrained so the best he could do was snarl into the gag, sending a wave of pain through his vocal cords. His outburst however got him a tazer pressed into his side and "Ten seconds of hell"  Theo cried out as his muscles tensed painfully beyond what they were used too. He got that any time he made a noise. His now soft cock was fitted with a chasity cage, metal bars pressed into his dick as they locked it into place. Then they showed him his new dick. It was a bright red rubber, they explained that when it was pulled out to be fully hard it would expand and become rigid like a dildo, but when it could still compress down. Then they flipped it inside out. Small pyramids lined the top half, a catheter went down the length, the doctor explained that it wasn't going to make him piss himself but instead force him to be aroused. The top half of the catheter also had much smaller spikes on it. Theo whined as they put the catheter in, they explained that eventually he'd move up a size and that he would enjoy the feeling of having his piss slit stretched out. The falso knot contained his actual dick, and the balls wrapped around and compressed Theos own aching balls.  Then they slid the sheath down sending the spikes into his urethra. Theo screamed into his gag which earned him nearly a minute of being tazed. </p><p>He was left in the room a panting mess his body twitching still then he was brought into his crate. The only place where he wasn't being drugged and where the subliminals stopped. He usually cried, feeling his voice break and Crack after his already torn and sliced cords. Then he'd get sleep. Whatever they did made Theo stop dreaming, it felt weird. </p><p>Week three was comprised of Theo being brainwashed with a dildo fucking him, he started with a cock smaller than his own locked cage and then worked up to something twice the size of stiles. </p><p>What he didn't expect was how effective it was at breaking him, by the end he was walking on all fours and moving around without a gag, his voice was broken, he knew or was a lie and he hoped that it would change and he could go back to being normal. But the fog also made Theo not worry about things like classes and money. The bliss of being unable to make any changes. He knew he couldn't make any changes now. His hands were sealed in mitts only to be taken off with supervision, and he wasn't fully confident he could figure iut how to write. </p><p>The final week involved last minute procedures, it left Theo feeling broken, completely defeated. </p><p>When he finally woke up he instantly recognized the scent in the room. Stiles favorite candle. He looked up seeing his hood was on, he was geared up fully. Stiles stood walking over and opening the cage, Theo knew deep down that stiles would never hurt him, never do anything he wasn't comfortable with... But that's when he saw Theo as a human... Not as an animal. Theo trembled but stiles hand slowly pet through Theos hair, it had grown out alot, this hood only covered his face.</p><p>"You look like you've been through hell" stiles patter the ground. "Common pup come here" Theo felt a urge, something pull him out of the cage and to kneel infront of stiles. "Theo... I'm sorry" stiles pet Theos head kissing his neck. Theo started to strain in his cage. Anything sexual was intensified beyond any scale he could think of. "I tried arguing against almost everything, your knees and throat were the only way I could adopt you before anyone else had the chance. I knew I couldn't leave you in there." Stiles moved examining some of the marks. "They said you were stubborn. I told them that you were clearly too smart for them" Theo smiled keeping his head down. He didn't feel smart. He felt foggy, it didn't leave, it just kept him out of focus. Like someone else had taken over. "Can I check in your leg? I gotta put this cream on it so it doesn't scar" Theo nodded, that was what he could do, nod and shake his head. And bark and yip, after stiles put in the cream he just held Theo for what felt like an hour. Theo could feel stiles tears rolling down his back. "I'm gunna make sure you live the best life you can, even if it means we have to be like this" Theo pulled back moving his mitts to the hood. Stiles pulled it off seeing Theos face in the light. Dark circles under his eyes, his skin lost of any tan he had from the summer. Theo kept his eyes down until stiles pulled him in kissing him. Theo thought that stiles would be embarrassed. He was kissing a dog. But it felt like it did since they really learned how to kiss, full of the love that he had for stiles. "You relax, I'm gunna make some dinner" Theo nodded looking back to the crate. "Nope outside, on the couch, the bed just not in there" Theo looked over to the couch crawling over and climbing up it, it took some practice but he was starting to adjust. Then stile swalked ove writh something else. "I know you'd think it's stupid but it was the least covering option." He showed Theo a cap with two pup ears on the side. "And you have to wear something by law" stiles frowned. Theo could tell he's read every note that Theo took, mainly because they were everywhere, stiles obsessed worse than Theo did and this was no diffrent. "And hey, there is one good thing. I was able to convince them to not castrated you. Normally when someone's aggressive they do it but I told them I'd sue the living Shit out of them because I wasn't happy with how they handled things." Stiles smiled."Nothing that can't be fixed..." He sighed rubbing Theos face. "Eventually"</p><p>Theo knew stiles still had hope but it didn't change the situation. Stiles still plopped down a bowl of kibble for Theo with a bowl of water on the side. "Please don't give me that look, I tried it and it's like the shitty part of all cereal that has candy in it" Theo looked up letting out a little chuckle. He was somewhat surprised he could still. "Yeah I ate pup food" stiles rolled his eyes. "Common if you eat it I'll give you some pizza" he cut a piece placing it on top of Theo's food.  They ate, Theo at stiles feet while stiles ate like a person. The other problem was Theo felt the need to lick stiles feet. While they were waiting to explore the more kinky side of their relationship Theo had never let the need before. He looked back to his food and quickly finished it, then he leaned forward licking stiles foot. Stiles let out a moan as Theos tongue started to go in between his toes. "Oh Fuck" Theo could see stiles get hard instantly. His cock hitting the bottom of the table. "Theo you don't know how long I've wanted you to do that for. Fuck, literally since our first time... I was just too embarrassed to say anything about it" Theo used his mitts lifting stiles foot, licking the sole and sucking on stiles toes. "Oh good boy, you are so good, Fuck" stiles leaned back stroking his dick through the fabric of his shorts. "Fuck Theo, whenever you want to do this, just do it, your getting me so hard" them smiled licking stiles other foot, he tasted.... Like feet, but it wasn't bad. After he was done he rested his head on stiles chair looking up. Stiles gave him a few more cut up pieces and then Theo licked his fingers whimpering. "I know you want more, but that kibble is like.... Your old daily calories for the day. But you need the full two cups to feel full, just.... We can play around with it tomorrow.... And thanks for the foot thing" stiles blushed and Theo looked st stiles thigh seeing a wet spot. "I've been kinda pent up with you gone" stiles smiled petting Theo's head. "Now common, let's go get washed up, you still smell like that center and I want you smelling like you again"</p><p> </p><p>After six months there is a review period to see how things have been going, Theo naturally was terrified to go back. But this time stiles would be there, it would have to be diffrent. </p><p>"Bud, I know you hate them. But if you are good then they have no reason to push anything" Theo nodded looking into the front seats he had to wear the full gear, it was itchy and poked him, he hated it and stiles knew that much. </p><p>Inside they were told to wait because one appointment was going a bit late, stiles at and Theo rested his head on stiles thigh, looking at how they both had changed, stiles was alot bigger than he used to be, his muscles were always refined but now he was starting to layer muscle in a way that meant he was actually getting bigger, Theo however had only lost muscle, he didn't have nearly as much loss on his arms but his legs definitely shrunk a bit. </p><p>When they were brought into the exam room Theo was poked and prodded from almost every angle. They used words that were almost too complex for him. He knew what steroids did, but he didn't comprehend it correctly. At the end stiles was petting him asking about diffrent gear. Theo knew that it was a scheme but at this point wearing his gear was painful, and if he was going to be stuck in it for life he'd want something better. </p><p>They ended up leaving with a new set of gear. This one being made of neoprene, supposedly much more comfortable in general, stiles also talked about special ordering some rubber for the colder months. </p><p>When Theo was wearing his new gear he felt alot more comfortable, he cuddled into stiles letting him work on the locks on Theos mitts, Theo for the first time in seven months saw his hands, it felt weird. The new pair were more heavily padded. The gear let Theo be more relaxed, which stiles needed. </p><p>"Hey T" stiles Sat down on the couch patting his lap, Theo got up from his spot on the ground and walked over getting on the couch and resting on stiles legs. "So.... I have a date tonight" Theos heart dropped. He turned looking away, he could even think of a way to convey that he was pissed before stiles turned him forcing eye contact. "Look-" he took a deep breath. "I love you, I always will love you but the thing is I can't be the only one talking or being in this relationship with an income, and I can't be a proper Dom when you can't speak. I need you to know that I will never give up on you, I never will ever leave you second. But I need someone be my sub" Theo nodded laying back in stiles lap. "I love you" Theo nodded letting the hood make his thoughts fuzzy again.</p><p>Stiles eventually got ready and left, but before he left he took off Theos hood, Theo looked alot more normal, his face was fuller again, he had gotten color on him, hmthe bags beneath his eyes had fadded. But he still showed the pain that he had. Stiles kissed him getting a whimper when he pulled away. "I'll give you all the kisses in the world tomorrow but I don't want to be late" Theo nodded stealing one last kiss then getting his hood back on. He huffed but went over to his new area. Before he was taken he had a desk and chair for homework, now he can't sit in a chair without being in pain. He pawed a ball for a minute before looking over what stiles setup, a dildo against the wall, and a place for Theo to grind against. Theo hated admitting that the sheath had actually made him cum, or that he has the need to lick up his load every time. But the combination of his prostate being hit and the spikes in the sheith going over his extremely sensitive cock got him to orgasm. It was one of the few things he had control over, he could do it whenever he wanted, whatever hour of the day or night, even though usually stiles would be more than happy to stand in for the dildo, and stiles jerking Theo off always felt better, he would edge Theo but also he knew Theo wasn't even able to grow half an inch in his cage. But the dominance was so real... Except Theo could never tell if anything was real, his habit of licking stiles feet after long walks or lapping at his dick after he takes a piss. Theo couldn't tell if it was something they put in him or that he had before. But he couldn't find a way to care. </p><p>Theo eventually heard the door unlock. Stiles walking in with someone, they were laughing and holding hands. "This is Theo" stiles smiled kneeling down petting Theos head. </p><p>"Hi Theo" the boy squatted down petting Theos hood, then stiles took it off grabbing his cap, </p><p>"Let's have that skin breath a bit." Theo smiled and stiles kissed his cheek. Then his phone went off. "Sorry I have to take this-" stiles stood  smiling at the voice on the other end.  The boy scratched Theos stubble getting right at Theos spot, the one spot that he could never really itch. </p><p>"I'm Liam by the way" Liam smiled. "Stiles talks about you a lot... I really like him... But I feel like I should ask for your blessing or something before anything else happens" Theo smiled nodding. Liam laughed "thanks, and by the way you are a very good looking pup" Liam winked. Theo blushed and Liam stood petting Liam. Stiles came back in handing Liam a water and kneeling down to kiss Theos forehead. </p><p>"We're you a good boy while I was gone?" Theo nodded shaking his ass. "Oh you played with those toys" stiles leaned in moving the sheath making Theo whimper. "You all sensitive boy?" Theo nodded panting as his cage filled. </p><p>"He is extremely hot" Liam knelt down again. "Is it alright if I touch?" Theo didn't even think that he was being asked, but when stiles was silent Theo nodded. Liams hands moved playing with Theos nipples, which had doubled in size over the past six months through extensive stretching.  Theo moaned as the stimulation became too much, his dick slowly pulsed out another load Theo started to whimper and stiles stopped, Luma only gave one last tug making Theo shiver. </p><p>"You want this" stiles held the load out infront of Theo, Theo nodded licking it up and shivering. "Good boy" Theo leaned back and stiles moved the sheath to the soft position getting Theo to struggle, "keep it like that if you go on the couch or bed" Theo nodded getting a pet. Then stiles and Liam talked. Theo at he'd seeing stiles fall for the boy. The collar on his neck showing he was submissive wasn't nearly as a parent as Theos, Theo had a thick Lester collar, it had to have weighed at least two pounds, he knew it was a part of the programing to make collars a trigger. </p><p>Eventually stiles and Liam started kissing, Theo just watched as they made out and things slowly progressed to stiles leaving hickies all over liams neck. Then in a clean action stiles lifted Liam and started carrying him to the bedroom. Liam whispered something and Theo thought that he a going to be told to stay... But stiles turned smiling. "Common boy" Theo followed smiling, even though sex was diffrent and limited. Theo still enjoyed it, even if he was told to watch and grind against something that was enough. </p><p>When Theo got inside stiles was taking off his shirt, Liam had already stripped off hsi shirt and was working in hsi pants, for how clean cut he looked he had a good dusting of hair on his chest and a really nice happy trail. Theo knelt down next to the two as they finished stripping. "Theo, why don't you get Liam ready for my dick while he sucks me"  Theo nodded and stiles laid back on the bed and Liam knelt down kissing stiles legs Theo wasted no time pressing his nose in liams ass Crack, sniffing and smelling around and then he started licking. Liam's ass had just the right amount of sweat on it to turn Theo on even more than normal. His hole was hairy and Theo moaned out as he ate Liam out. </p><p>Eventually stiles was satisfied and pulled Liam off his cock. He pulled Liam off of Theo's face and Theo suddenly had access to two pairs of feet. So while Liam was having a pounding that was knocking every other sexual experience out of the water, Theo focused on licking every single spot on their feet. Liams feet stunk, way worse than stiles, Theo made sure to throughly suck on each toe and really dig his nose in and absorb the scent. </p><p>Liam eventually started shaking, hsi orgasm spilled out all over stiles chest making him gasp and moan. Stiles wasn't far behind letting out a segmented long groan as he filled Liam. "Theo, be a good boy and eat out my load" Theo was ready, the moment stiles dick popped out of liams ass he ass on it. Sucking and licking out the load from liams now slightly gaped hole. He whined as he tasted his masters load. That's what stiles was now, His handler, His master, but he was still Theos. They still had that connection. </p><p>Eventually Theo as pulled bakc and Liam moaned falling forward into the bed. Stiles was petting Theos cap as Liam turned back.</p><p>"Think that was the best orgasm I've ever had"</p><p>"Well, it's a good thing that your standards are so low then" stiles chuckled. "Because I can make you scream out like a slut"</p><p>"I would say tonight-" Liam paused letting out a burp. "But I'm starting to feel those beers from earlier"</p><p>"Yeah, you want a nice puppy to cuddle with you while I get ready for bed?" Stiles pet Theos head, pulling him into his headspace. Making him calm. </p><p>"Fuck yeah" Liam chuckled laying back. "Puppy me" stiles pointed to the bed and Theo got on turning and laying on his side. Fitting into Liam. "Fuck he smells good" Liam took a deep whiff of Theo's hair. "Like I Mena his pits smell like... Nasty but what do you out in his hair?"</p><p>"None of that Shit they recommend" stiles walked over to his dresser tossing a pair of underwear to Liam, Theo released letting Liam get them on and stiles came back with the bottle. </p><p>"human stuff. Huh"</p><p>"Ya know technically everything has to be ham grade for pups"</p><p>"I know, most people just wouldn't put the work in, but I can see why, Theo has something I haven't seen in other pups"</p><p>"ugh. Some of them are so..." Stiles walked out of the bathroom moving his hands. "Well submissive. Theo still has an independent thought or two, even if they are sexually focused" stiles walked bakc in and Theo shook his cap off.</p><p>"Do you wear any hoods to bed?" Liam asked softly and Theo shook his head. "Collar looser?" Theo nodded and Liam undid the collar giving it more slack. "Dick short or long?" Theo looked down at his dick. Then back at Liam. "Right... You can't talk, sorry, I'm kinda a lightweight" Liam chuckled laying back. "And sex was kinda what broke well... My back. Fuck that stupid camel" Theo turned back to the bathroom seeing stiles shrug. Stiles could tell from Theos face what he wanted to say. 'You got a dummy' stiles rolled his eyes and Theo shrugged. 'Not judging' stiles walking in seeing Liam already half asleep. </p><p>"Hey, there's a toothbrush in there for you, go brush up" Liam nodded getting up and walking over supporting himself in the wall.  Stiles turned letting out a little laugh. "He had two and a half beers" Theo chuckled looking in tilting his head. "I like him. We got a pretty good score for compatability" stiles paused. "Still ten points lower than you and I." Theo nodded turning into stiles. Letting him lift up the covers. "Remind me to do your teeth in the morning-" stiles yawned."I don't really feel like getting up and... Your teeth will be fine" Theo nodded and stiles took Theos cap off the bed in time for Liam to drop back down.</p><p> </p><p>Things changed after that night. Weeks went by with Liam coming over and the relationship developed. Only Theo didn't feel left out, even if stiles wanted Liam to himself or if Theo was told to just stay quiet in the room... It didn't feel like he was left behind. Liam was good to Theo. He was slow on picking up Theos non verbal communication skills but he was able to get the basics. He was able to get when Theo wanted food or water. And Liam was quickly picking up on what Theo liked. His kibble was good, but getting a bit of chocolate would make him a very happy pup. Theo could be persuaded to do anything for chocolate. </p><p>Then Theo realized it had been a full year, he had not stood, spoken or had the same rights he disserves for a year. </p><p>It hit him hard, no matter how much stiles and Liam tried the rut wouldn't work itself out. Stiles knew that Theo had realized how long it had been. He had hope still but this was Theos breaking point. </p><p>Theo stayed spur for almost a month. Then slowly he came back to a normal state. It took another whole months for Theo to act normal, to go to his dildo every day lime he used to, to fully embrace his kinky side again that he had no way of holding back. </p><p>Eventually Theo had accepted it. He knew it was a lie but it had been forced on him that he was stuck this way. He couldn't keep up a fight anymore. Instead he accepted the fog and the warmth of stiles and Liam. The support from them. He still didn't act like a basic pup would he still had his attitude that stiles appreciated. Liam still appreciated how he was always up for a cuddle, and Theo learned that having another person was a pretty good thing. </p><p>He knew that stiles was hiding something. He was making calls and working on papers without letting Theo see them. For a moment he thought that he could have been cheating on Liam. But then, almost two years since his pupification, stiles Sat him down again. </p><p>"We bought a house!" Theo's eyebrows scrunched up. Liam was jumping around like crazy, his excitement extremely apparent. Theo as somewhat confused though. "It's more space than this place and it has some actual grass and trees, it's a good thing T" Theo nodded still confused. "T would you want to go see it?" Theo nodded and they left the apartment going to the house. </p><p>It was nice, split level and on enough property that it wasn't just surrounded by other houses. "Here you can walk around and have a bit more freedom. Well get you some tougher knee pads and mitts so you can go on walks without worrying about sharp rocks and stuff" stiles was clearly a excited. "You good?" Theo nodded. Then stiles knelt down petting him. "I'm still keeping the apartment, I'm sub letting it to some sophomores. I just think that were all ready for some real space. Think about it. We can get a bigger bed, so we don't have to squish together on a queen anymore." Theo nodded giving a week smile. "Just give it a chance and I think you'll like it. Also it has a pool" Theo nodded smiling. "Gotta figure out how doggies swim" Theo nodded wiggling his ass. "Someone seems better now" stiles chuckled petting Theos hood. Stiles finally got Liam to stop running around like a crazy person and got him back in the car. </p><p>After a few days they were packing boxes... Well Liam and stiles were, Theo couldn't really help, he tugged his dildo off the wall with his teeth and dropped it at stiles feet, he also dragged over some pillows and blankets to Liam but it was the limit that he could help. </p><p>After about three days of rain in their new house it had finally cleared up. Things seemed to also settle down inside. Half the rooms were empty but stiles had promised that there would be things to fill it with. After a day of swimming and playing in the pool the three boys were exausted. Stiles was sipping on some wine and Theo had an extra piece of chocolate. Liam simply asked for more cuddles. The s tiles got a text, then Liam, both being told to put on the news. </p><p>A breaking report that the fbi had raided the labs where selections were made and several higher ups were arrested on crimes against humanity.</p><p>Theo smiled knowing one thing. The truth was out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>